fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 17
BEORN IN THE DESERT :Rachel: So what are you guys doing out here anyway? :Strafe: It’s a long story… I was getting out of Noah, wasn’t really sure where I was going exactly but Noah’s kind of been under unrest and what not. They haven’t closed off airlines yet but I imagine they will sooner or not. The image of my father killing my mother crossed my mind a lot recently and I just… I needed to get away. :Rachel: What are Leah and X-Ray doing out here? :Strafe: I’m not sure about them. :Leah: It’s none of your concern, miss. :Strafe: We met at like where a bunch of kids wearing gas masks and pig masks were. Lord of the Flies type shit. I was tied up to a chair and about to be strapped into some kind of machine but then they burst through the wall and kidnapped me. :Leah: God, shut up. It wasn’t kidnapping. :Strafe: I mean, I was pretty happy to get out either way… what about you? :Rachel: Me? Uh… well I find these tattoos on my arms one morning and I don’t know where they come from but I go into work and this alien starts attacking once it wakes up from the ice cooler… everything's a blur really. I’ve been just getting these impulses and me and Robyn have been just trying to figure out what they mean. :Strafe: And what do they mean? :Rachel: One was like “turn your life around” and the other was “Find Unten”. I guess we’re kind of doing both. A bright blue streak crosses the night sky and lands in the distance of Noah’s outskirts. :Rachel: I think that’s Unten! :Strafe: Huh… ---- Unten tried to press anything that could slow his fall. He slammed the red button, the green button, the blue button, the one with the red triangle… nothing. Systems were down and done for. He closed his eyes as the ship got closer and closer to the surface. WHAM! He fell out onto the coarse sand, the lid of the ship dented and open, swaying ever so slightly. He gave up. His body just lay there as he laid against the ground, in defeat. He was done with all of this. He wanted a retirement. A break. Zeon exploded on his watch. Fanti went into UNT3N and fell off a cliff. Zerita and Mioda were surely dead, and anyone he had any kind of connection with… probably all gone. Lights came in the distance along with hollering about wanting to poke the grey. ---- The jeep speeds in the sand, reaching the impact site. Leah ran out of the driver’s seat and felt the dented metal of the ship with her hands. She was so busy looking at this ship that she ignored Rachel and Robyn, who came running over almost as quickly as she did. :Rachel: Is that him? :Robyn: The blue thing? :Rachel: Looks kind of… sad. :Robyn: Are you Unten? :Unten: Does it matter? :Rachel: Kind of! Unten sighs. :Unten: Why would it? Isn’t my own personal misery enough punishment? :Rachel: Hang on, Unten, we’re coming in there! :Rachel: Alright, you go get him because you’re the only one small enough to grab him. :Robyn: Me? :Rachel: Yeah. Go. Robyn rolls her eyes and ducks under the wreckage and grabs Unten’s body. :Robyn: Come on, buddy. Unten just lays there as Robyn pulls on him endlessly. Robyn hears metal snap off as Leah comes in, only to look incredibly disappointed. :Leah: Well, it’s not a grey at least… fuck this. :Robyn: Hey, aren’t you gonna help me out? :Leah: What? Why would I help you? Leah leaves the scene utterly confused as Robyn pulls Unten out. Rachel grabs his other arm. :Rachel: You know, you could stand up a bit or something… :Robyn: Where did the jeep go? Rachel looks up to see that the jeep is gone. :Rachel: Ugh, great. A new pair of lights illuminates the scene. It’s a helicopter with the words “C.I.A” emblazoned onto the side. It touches down and a red haired woman with sunglasses jumps off. :Unknown Woman: Afraid you’re gonna have to come with us. :Rachel: Us? Why? :Unknown Woman: All three of you, yes.